The invention relates to improvements in a basic system concept of self contained fresh water purification systems where all the required processing and control units are contained in one highly mobile, simple and efficient to operate unit. Especially the invention relates to the field of portable water purification systems, and in particular it relates to a diesel engine powered hydraulic controlled water purification system for temporary or emergency applications and use in remote areas. Special attention was paid to design and packaging to increase efficiency, mobility and a more cost effective, trouble free method of producing potable water.
Current units of a comparable physical size produce significantly less potable water and are more complex in both set-up and operation. Units capable of equal capacity are many times larger in physical size, usually require supporting equipment and therefore have a greater resource requirement.